


Sinking To The Bottom

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Electrocution, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Peter Lukas, Submarines, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Martin accepts an invitation to an aquarium from Simon Fairchild and lives to regret it.





	Sinking To The Bottom

Martin doesn't think he has ever been at an aquarium. He and his mother didn't visit places like these much when Martin was small, and nobody he has known as an adult has interest in them, so it's an unfamiliar feeling for him to walk among massive pools of water. He can't help but feel small and a little vulnerable, wonder what will happen should the walls break.

If the person who has invited him here is who he thinks it is, there is no doubt he's meant to feel this way.

He tries to look around for familiar faces, but instead he finds himself drawn to the creatures around him. The sharks especially impress him; he finds himself lingering by them, watching as a tiger shark glides in the water. Martin feels awe, and pity; surely this is not the place for such a creature. If anything, his experiences with monsters have taught him-

-_nothing at all_, as he fails to notice someone sneaking up to him until a slender hand slides over his mouth.

"Surprise," Simon Fairchild whispers, and pricks his neck.

All he can do is watch the shark swim away as the world blackens in his eyes.

*

He wakes up to see nothing.

There is a simple reason for that: he is blindfolded. There is also a gag in his mouth, a rubber ball that stretches his jaws uncomfortably wide, and he can't take neither away because he is also tied up- and naked. All this makes his heart race, a whimper rising from him as he pulls his hands against his bindings, dismayed to find that they hold.

"Ah, someone is finally awake! Took you long enough." Simon's voice is coming from the end of the bed, where he is seated; Martin can tell that from the way the mattress is dipping on his left side. He jumps when Simon pats him briskly on the knee, then starts to rub the inside of his thigh with his thumb. "I was starting to think I would have to start all on my own, but this is better."

"Let me go!" It's a pointless plea; Simon Fairchild isn't someone who is going to listen and besides, Martin can barely speak with the ball in his mouth. But he's sure his desperate tone gets the message across, and he's proven right as Simon laughs at him.

"My boy, I didn't go through all this trouble just to let you go! No, it's time you and I had some fun together. A fair price for all the good information I gave to you, yes?" Simon's hand slides higher up on Martin's thigh, kneading his flesh on the way. "And trust me, I'm going to enjoy myself with you. It's been a while since I've had a young man in my life."

Martin starts to shake his head, his breathing getting faster as his body goes sweaty and cold. He tries to be rational, telling himself that this man can't kill him: Peter won't allow that, needing him for his plan. It’s the tiniest possible comfort, and he can't stop trembling when Simon starts to move on the bed, his palm now ghosting over Martin's soft, frightened cock.

"So." The mattress dips some more as Simon climbs fully on the bed, straddling Martin's legs. "Let's begin."

Simon shuffles forward until he's sitting on Martin's bare chest, making it difficult to breathe. Simon doesn't seem to mind, reaching down to stroke Martin's cheek before reaching behind the back of his head with both hands, untying the ends of the gag.

"Tell me, Martin," he says, "where do you think you are?"

Martin gasps for breath when the ball comes loose and pops out from between his lips, drooling over his already wet chin. He swallows twice before focusing on his surroundings, mainly by listening since his other senses are either blocked or occupied.

"Underwater," he says, unable to keep his voice from trembling. He remembers what Simon told him about his failed ritual, about ending up at the bottom of the ocean; obviously, Simon had survived that. Martin won't.

"Very good," Simon says, stroking his fingers through Martin's hair before moving his hands up to the blindfold. "Now, tell me: how deep do you think we are?"

Simon takes the blindfold off, exposing Martin's eyes to a brightly lit room. He grabs Martin tight by his hair and pulls his head back, until Martin finds himself staring at the wall behind him, which has a porthole on it. The water behind the window looks dark, but still blue; maybe they aren't at the bottom of the ocean yet.

Yet.

"I don't know," he says, trying to look away from the porthole. "Mr. Fairchild, please!"

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport. We're just warming up." Simon caresses the underside of his jaw before clasping him tight by his throat, making Martin gag. "In fact, if you want to leave this place as _dry_ as possible, I think you should put that sharp tongue of yours into better use."

Simon pulls his other hand out of Martin's hair, still gripping Martin from his throat as he unzips his trousers. There is a notable bulge in his underwear; Simon starts to fondle it, moaning in a low voice and bending his head back, making a show of his pleasure until he straightens up and takes his cock out for good. It's a long, wrinkly thing, curving upward in Simon's hand as he brings it close to Martin's face, rubbing its thick head against Martin's lips.

"Hmm, do I trust you not to bite me?" Simon swats him on the face with his cock, leaving a warm, sticky stain of pre-come on his cheek. "Will you be a good boy, Martin, or do I need to get the ring gag?"

"Please, no gags." Martin is frightened of the cock before him, but he doesn't want another gag into his mouth. "I'll do it."

"Good." Simon smiles down at him, resting the head of his cock on Martin's lips again. "Open up, then."

He has no choice: Martin opens his mouth wide as Simon slides his cock in, pushing and pushing until it's nearly in Martin's throat. Martin is breathing hard through his nostrils, trying his best to stay calm; he ends up whimpering anyway when Simon thrusts his hips forward, the head of his cock brushing against the entrance of Martin's throat before withdrawing again. Martin gags violently around the length in his mouth, which makes Simon laugh.

"If you began," Simon says, pushing his free hand into Martin's hair.

It's difficult for Martin to move his head in his position, especially with Simon holding his throat, but he relaxes his jaws and starts to slide his mouth along Simon's cock, getting it wet. He strokes the aged skin with his tongue, getting the taste and feel of it while Simon rubs his scalp with his fingertips.

"Good boy," Simon says.

The cock in Martin's mouth grows thicker and heavier, throbbing against his tongue and the insides of his cheeks as he starts to suck it. Martin squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in as he feels Simon drip pre-come onto his tongue; stupidly, he tries to swallow it and ends up choking on Simon's cock again, his heartbeat quickening in panic when he realizes he can't breathe. It all makes Simon moan out loud in pleasure, his fingers curling up tight in Martin's hair.

Simon yanks himself out all of the sudden, leaving Martin gasping weakly for air. Releasing Martin's throat, Simon takes his cock into his hand, starting to stroke it hard and fast as he points its dripping, bright pink head towards Martin's face. Martin is still panting miserably, trying his best not to sob when Simon starts to come, spurting his semen across Martin's helpless, open mouth.

As the grip in his hair loosens, the sob leaves him anyway, making his shoulders shake.

"Not bad, I must say," Simon comments. He keeps on jerking on his cock until nothing is coming out of it anymore, and it finally starts to go soft in his hand. "Well done! I suppose I should something for you now."

Martin tenses. "That isn't necessary," he rasps.

"Nonsense! I'll be happy to do it." Simon smiles to him as he gets off Martin and then off the bed entirely, tucking himself back to his trousers. "Besides, you're not that comfortable to sit on. I'll take the bed, thank you very much."

With a laugh, Simon ducks down. Martin can soon hear him rummaging through a box, and he's so scared now he feels sick.

Simon takes his time crouching down, but when he stands up again, he only has three items in his hands: a bottle of lube, a massive vibrator and - Martin gasps sharply at the sight - a stun gun. Simon sits by the end of the bed and pours lube onto his fingers, humming softly to himself as he pulls Martin's thighs open and reaches between his buttocks.

"Aw, you aren't having much fun, are you?" Simon shoves two thin fingers inside Martin, making Martin cry out and arch his back on the bed. Simon laughs at that as he rests his free hand on Martin's belly, stroking the curve of it for a moment before sliding his hand down between Martin's legs, grasping his soft cock. "Well, we shall fix that. What kind of host would I be if I didn't make sure you enjoyed your visit?"

Simon spreads his fingers slightly open inside Martin, making Martin groan in protest. Simon lets his fingers press together again and starts to fuck Martin with them, stroking his cock at the same time. He isn't particularly gentle, tugging harshly on Martin's cock and thrusting deep and hard with his fingers until Martin is panting on the bed, hips twitching as he struggles to stay still. He is growing hard despite himself, which makes his face burn red with shame.

"Here we go," Simon says, satisfied. He yanks his fingers out of Martin, leaving his arsehole twitching and aching. "Let's up the ante a bit."

He lets Martin's cock go too in order to grab the vibrator, taking his time to lube its shaft before starting to push it inside Martin's barely prepared arse. Martin groans, clenching hard around the plastic phallus as it slides into him. Simon doesn't stop pushing until the vibrator is inside Martin up to its hilt, which is when he turns it on.

"I'll confess something: I don't really know how to use these things. I use other methods to subdue unruly nuisances, you know?" Simon takes the stun gun, switching it on. The loud crackle makes Martin jump in his bindings, which in turn lights Simon's eyes up with delight. "I suppose we'll learn together, hmm?"

As he vibrator pounds on within Martin, Simon lies down next to him, pushing the tip of the stun gun against the soft flesh underneath Martin's jaw.

"Want a head start?" Simon leans in close, nuzzling Martin's ear as he slides the stun gun down along Martin's tender throat.

Martin shudders, swallowing fast as the tip of the stun gun rests against the hollow at the bottom of his throat. It's bad, what is happening to him and what will happen, but he can't stand his own silence anymore. He has to say something back.

"Mr. Fairchild," he says, fighting an urge to squirm when Simon pushes his tongue out and runs its tip along the curve of his ear shell. "I don't understand how this is supposed to be about my pleasure."

It doesn't even deserve to be called a retort, but it's something at least. Martin tells himself it matters even as Simon snorts beside him.

"See, I don't think that's true." Simon grins against his ear before grabbing the lobe between his teeth, giving it a sharp tug. He takes the stun gun right next to Martin's other ear and flips it on, making Martin jump as it crackles and snaps. "I think that deep inside you, there is a dirty young man. And I think he's enjoying this."

Martin's insides lurch. "I don't know what you're talking-"

Simon jabs the stun gun into his shoulder and shocks him twice in succession. Martin's mouth falls open, his body jerking against the mattress as he tries and fails to cry out. Simon laughs, licking a long, wet stripe on Martin's cheek.

"Your hard little prick disagrees," Simon whispers, moving the stun gun downward. He shocks Martin in his ribs, onto the roundest point of his belly and finally on his pubis, making his body jolt and arch with each strike. "Why else have you been so co-operative with me? Really, I expected you to fight so much more."

The words burn, almost as much as the marks left by the stun gun do. "I'm just trying to," he starts to say, only to get shocked on his pubis again. Smell of burning hair fills his nostrils sometime after the pain and the confusion fade, making him grimace.

"Really, you're just protesting too much." Simon gives his ear another slow, lingering lick before sitting up, moving between Martin's legs so he can turn the vibration of his dildo up to the max. Simon stays where he is after he's done, reaching out for Martin's hard, twitching cock. "I'll show you."

Simon starts to stroke him again, keeping the grip of his hand tight and firm as he slides his fist up and down along Martin’s cock. He turns the stun gun on, letting it crackle in the air as he brings it close towards Martin’s groin, not touching his skin but letting him feel the energy emitting from it.

Martin’s eyes tear up over the sensation, his breathing getting faster. His body is close to an orgasm, his arse tightening around the vibrator as it pounds against his prostate, his cock dripping pre-come onto Simon’s hand as Simon jerks him off, rubbing his thumb through the wetness on the tip of his cock. The stun gun is now aimed at his sac, making the sensitive skin of it prickle with its presence.

"Simon, please!" he pleads, his pride leaving him. "Please don’t!"

Simon only grins at him as he thrusts the stun gun forward.

A proper scream finally leaves Martin as the stun gun connects with his skin, shocking him and pushing him over the edge at the same time. His body convulses and thrashes, his cock sputtering out its seed as Simon keeps stroking him through his pain and pleasure, not stopping until there is only pain.

"S-Simon," Martin stammers, flinching as Simon gives him one final, agonizing squeeze before letting him go.

"Good boy, Martin." Martin could weep in relief when Simon tosses the stun gun away, after which he turns off the vibrator and pulls it out of Martin's sore arse. After tossing that aside as well, he reaches up for Martin’s face, caressing it with both hands. He leans over Martin, smiling down at him. "You did very well."

Tears start to fall when Simon bends down to kiss him on his forehead.

*

Afterward, Simon lies down next to Martin and takes a nap, sleeping through Martin’s attempts to break free of his bonds. When he wakes up, he starts to run his hands along Martin’s body, making Martin freeze again.

"Please no more, I can’t handle no more," Martin begs, shuddering when Simon kisses him on the neck.

"If I was a young man, that wouldn't matter." Simon presses his nose against Martin’s cheek, exhaling onto it. "Alas, I’m not quite so all-powerful."

He makes Martin bend his head back and look through the porthole, where Martin can now see different kinds of fish swimming by. It’s almost a comforting sight first before he spots large shadows moving in the distance, going pale when he realizes they come with large, white marks.

"Orcas," he whispers. He has never exactly minded the idea of seeing a whale in the wild; just not like this. "Where the hell have you taken me?"

"Don’t you worry about that," Simon whispers back, circling Martin’s nipple with his fingertip. "I will take you home. Eventually."

Martin doesn’t know if he can believe that, not anymore, but he has no choice but to do so.

*

At some point, Martin falls asleep. When he wakes up, he finds himself face down on the bed, his bindings rearranged, while Simon lies on top of him.

"No." He tenses as Simon parts his buttocks with a slim hand and guides the head of his thick cock there, pressing up against his still sore hole. "Simon, no!"

Simon thrusts forward, grunting as he forces his way inside Martin. This time, he doesn’t take his time; he starts to thrust immediately, resting his face into the crook of Martin’s neck as his bony hips snap against Martin’s arse.

"Don’t. You. Feel. So. Nice." Simon nips at Martin’s neck, then bites hard into it.

Martin closes his eyes, trying his best to take it and keep any further tears in.

*

By the time he finally makes it out of the submarine, late in the evening of some day, he feels numb both inside and out.

"Why such a long face? You made it back." Simon chuckles at him softly as he pats Martin’s face with a handkerchief, wiping away the tracks of tears. They are standing at the harbour, which is empty. "You should tell Peter about how well you did here. I’m sure he will be interested to hear about it."

Martin flinches at the words, although part of him isn’t surprised at all; of course Peter knew, why else would this have happened? He doesn’t resist when Simon cups his face and pecks him on the lips, not even bothering to close his eyes. He notices that Simon closes his as he kisses him; he doesn’t know what to think of that.

"Perhaps we will meet again," Simon says as he turns Martin away from him, giving him a shove towards the streets. "Perhaps next time, I’ll give you that long fall."

Martin could say that he hopes there won’t be a next time. Upon realizing he can’t trust that, not at all, he just starts to walk.


End file.
